To Rebuild a Clan
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Sasuke had said one of his goals was to rebuild his Clan, the Council and Elders agreed. He choose Sakura, but some did more than watch what he did. Mature reading.


_**To Rebuild a Clan**_

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

Tumbling back onto the bed the two bodies struggled to catch their breaths in post orgasmic bliss, pulling and tugging the sheets until both were comfortable. Soon enough a slim hand reached out and began to trace the arm of the woman cuddled up.

"You okay pinkie?"

The hand was comforting, bypassing the bruises that marred the creamy skin and giving the much needed human contact that Sakura had craved.

Smiling bitterly she didn't answer only turned her head to catch bitten lips with hers in a kiss. "Thanks Anko,"

Snorting at the praise the purple haired Jounin and torturer began to run her fingers through the younger Kunoichi's pink hair, eyes hard as she saw the darker bruises at the back of her neck and down Sakura's torso now that dawn began to filter into the room. "What happened this time?"

"Same thing that happens every month when I'm not pregnant." Sakura admitted softly her eyes closed as she snuggled into Anko's chest, the touch of skin on skin simply exhilarating.

Gritting her teeth Anko snarled inwardly. "Damn Uchiha."

"Don't forget the Elders."

The defeat in Sakura's voice was scary but after nearly eight months of the same treatment with no one able to interfere due to Council and Elder orders it was understandable. Anko knew that if anyone of them had had an inkling of what was going to happen the damn Uchiha would have been killed Sharingan or not.

"Once you get pregnant the prick will stop, he wouldn't dare in case he hurts his heir and you'll be able to touch the guys again."

Sighing at Anko's words Sakura admitted. "It's not going to happen."

"Pinkie, birth control takes nearly 6 months to wear off, its been nearly eight months and that prick's been on you like a rabbit. It will happen."

"He's sterile."

Sakura's words had the purple haired Kunoichi's mouth dropping open in shock, Sakura sitting up and out of Anko's arms to move to the edge of the bed, sheet pooling around her to show the angry marks on her back.

"Too much inbreeding in the Uchiha clan, I suspected for weeks but only managed to get a sample to check a few days ago. He's shooting blanks. I won't get pregnant and neither will the whore he's fucking."

The room filled with silence, Anko running a hand through her hair in frustration for the medic. "Fucking bastard."

"I can handle the rest, but it's this fucking jutsu, kami would I love a hug from the baka Naruto and Kaka-sensei."Sighing her shoulders slumped, body releasing a melancholy sigh as Sakura straightened her back and took a deep breath before looking at the clock. "Anko . . . )

Nodding her head Anko gave the pink haired medic a soothing hug and kiss, quickly gathering her clothes and opening the windows to air the room. Sasuke knew Anko visited but did not know the level of comfort his wife truly received from the torturer, with all men unable to touch her due to his Jutsu on her and most of her female friends barred from his home, Anko was the only one who couldn't give a fuck and held enough power through ANBU for Sasuke not to argue with too much. A few scant hours three days a week in the hospital was not enough for any social interaction but for Sasuke it meant his wife was home whenever he wanted to try and rebuild his clan.

Watching Sakura strip the bed Anko bit her lip finally deciding it was time to share her anger on the new batch of suspects and Shinobi waiting to be interrogated at headquarters, leaving Sakura time both to clean and to mentally prepare herself for the prick's return.

X-x

Three days later Sakura gritted her teeth and gave Sasuke a smile, her free hand patting the hand he had painfully squeezing her wrist, an eye on the hospital room doorway. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't, Morino-san –"

"Change the appointment Sakura."

Leaning in she kissed him quickly on the lips. "ANBU check-ups are part of the duties the Elders and the Hokage insist I continue, I'm sorry Sasuke but I'll be home by six thirty, seven at the latest.

"Hnn."

The disapproval in his tone was clear, Sakura swallowing lightly and nearly closing her eyes in relief as a knock sounded at the door and it opened, Sasuke dropping her wrist as the ANBU entered the room. "Haruno-san, you are late."

"Of course ANBU-san." Grabbing her medic coat and bag Sakura gave Sasuke a quick goodbye, grateful that after months at the tender mercy of ANBU and Morino Ibiki to determine his loyalty Sasuke tried to stay on their good side and didn't usually argue or get upset when her time was taken up by them.

Following the ANBU through the streets to headquarters Sakura enjoyed the reprieve, schooling her face to her usual public visage - content and satisfied with life. Entering ANBU Headquarters she thanked her escort and made her way to Morino Ibiki's office to collect the files he usually left on his desk for her, stopping in surprise at the sight of said man, tall, strong, scarred and imposing leaning against his desk, before he stood and towered over her motioning to the door.

"Come with me Haruno."

Despite the years, her experience, the battles she had fought, the sight of Morino Ibiki, of him speaking to her in that tone of voice outside the moments when she was in medic mode still caused her to pause. Narrowing her eyes Sakura bit her lip and moved out of the doorway, following Ibiki through the corridors and down to the basement. Entering a room so sterile that even Sakura could not find fault with it, she watched as Ibiki sealed the door closed, turning too quickly for her to move away without upsetting the delicate equipment behind her, bumping into her and sending her to the ground with a cry of pain as he simply hissed. Quickly kneeling he reached out and cursed, pulling his hands back he waited, crouched down beside her his lips twisted in a frown as he asked. "Does the jutsu react to sexual attraction or ability?"

Trying to catch her breath Sakura only half heard Ibiki speak, watering eyes looking at the man as she struggled to get to her knees, managing to gasp. "What?"

"Stay sitting Haruno." Waiting until she was breathing normally and legs folded underneath her a bit more comfortably Ibiki re-asked his question, keeping one query to himself. "Does the jutsu react to sexual prowess or ability?"

Wiping her eyes, Sakura let herself lean against the legs of a table, hard emerald eyes meeting dark as she bitterly spoke. "Males, any age, shape or form. I can't even hold a new-born baby boy without getting an electric shock, while the male gets a sharp buzzing sting. Its why I only do female ANBU check -ups and go over the males paper work and test results."

"Anko told me your problem."

Lifting an eyebrow was all the energy Sakura had to spare on that subject, after that jutsu shock she didn't really care if all of Konoha found out, despite the consequences it would have for her.

"The Elders and Council won't let you use your Chakra in case it interferes with the development of the Sharingan, is that-"

"I can't uses it on myself at all and they limited the amount I can use at the hospital by cutting my hours though there has never been any evidence whatsoever to show it can influence a foetus's future abilities."

Ibiki nodded eyes scanning the wall behind her with thoughtfulness before rising to his feet. "But you could use Chakra to ensure the release of an egg and fertilisation?"

"It would do no good, not when Sasuke is sterile."

"But Itachi wasn't." Sakura's head shot up so fast that she banged it off the table, the hissing curse she gave ignored as she scrambled to her feet to face Ibiki, her face an open expression of shock, disbelief and hope. "What!"

"The yearly ANBU check ups, check everything, even sperm in males, for DNA purpose and records to see if sperm production has been affected too negatively, same for the females and eggs. We have a viable sample from Uchiha Itachi."

Ibiki folded his arms after pointing to a drawer labelled _Uchihc.I_., as Sakura gapped, the sheen in her eyes forcing him to remember the jutsu on her before he pulled a chair to her and waited till she sat.

"I'd offer to turkey baste you myself but Anko said I'm not allowed to see that part of you or touch you until the jutsu's done and she wants to watch."

The choked laugh/sob of relief Sakura gave morphed into slightly hysterical laughter as she pictured Ibiki holding a turkey baster full of sperm.

x-x

Over a month later Ibiki sat in his office, scowling at an enraged Anko who stood giving out about what a bastard the Uchiha prick was. Finally he gave lowered roar and then spoke softly. "Anko!, is she or isn't she?"

Snarling Anko answered, hands flying. "Yeah, clever pinkie released two eggs so she's having twins, but the prick still has the damn jutsu on, he'd to work quick to stop it when Uzumaki hugged her in congratulations, the loud mouth burst into tears because he hurt her before attacking the Uchiha for having the jutsu on her - he thought it was if some one attracted to Sakura touched her they would get shocked, not her. Was pretty upsetting to see her cry in pain and end up on the ground. Hatake wanted to kill the prick, but with it sanctioned by the Council and Elders not much they can do without landing their own asses in jail.

Pinkie was in tears from the pain and trying to make sure nothing happened to the babies. Shit really hit the fan when he realised she used her Chakra to protect her womb, he nearly hit her in public."

Clenching his jaw Ibiki questioned. "Hatake and Uzumaki?"

"Had to hold back Yamanaka and the others, Hyugga – Neji- nearly went ballistic." Plopping down onto a chair facing Ibiki, Anko shook her head. "I thought they all knew what he'd actually done."

"You really care for her?"

Tilting her head Anko smirked and ran her tongue over sharp canines. "Is that how it is Ibiki, huh?" Waving a hand Anko, blew out a breath. "We're friends however the fuck that happened, it's a bit of fun, releasing tension and a hell of a lot of comfort and needing to touch someone especially for Pinkie. Didn't realise she trusted me."

"You know how to keep secrets." Ibiki admitted, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Uchiha still appling for ANBU?

"Like clockwork the prick."

"Let him in with the next batch of trainees, keep him away from her as much as possible and keep him exhausted."

x-x

With ANBU and a possible uprising in Mist Ibiki had no chance to personally check on Sakura, relying on Anko's reports until the day four months into Sakura's pregnancy, she took the new trainees on a week long mission to the Forest of Death and sent a note that Sakura had not come with Sasuke to say goodbye.

Striding through Konoha and taking the roofs he reached the Uchiha's house with only a few like minded ANBU knowing so they could warn him, with no reply to his knocking coming despite the presence of Sakura in the house he softly entered prepared for anything.

Finding Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes wide open without a scratch or a tear was not what he expected, treading softly he called out her name. "Haruno, . Sakura? .. . . Sakura."

It was like watching someone wake up, her eyes blinked and brightened, emerald orbs focusing in on him before blinking again, her voice so scared that it made him wince. "Ibiki?"

Striding to her he crouched down looking her straight in the eye making sure not to touch her. "What did he do Sakura?"

"I . .he. . he." Her hand rose and reached out dropping to her lap before she lifted it again and holding her breath touched Ibiki's cheek. His breath caught in his throat as she whispered in disbelief. "He removed the jutsu."

Like a river bursting it banks her tears fell as she collapsed into his arms and held on for dear life, her hands roaming up and down his back, touching every part she could reach and inhaling the scent of Ibiki. He held her tight and muttered nonsense in her ear, rubbing her back and stilling when she became a cat rubbing her check against his.

"Oh Kami he removed it, thank Kami. Ibiki. Ibiki."

He had no chance to answer as she whispered his name, her head tilting and catching his lips in a kiss, her hands reaching under his clothing to feel the skin on his back and sides. Pushinig his coat off and pulling at his jumper.

"Ibiki, I need . . . I need, I want, I . .I . . want. Please Ibiki."

Open mouth kisses on his neck and face, slim hands on his body Ibiki was convinced. "I got you Sakura, I got you."

With strength many men wished for and hundreds of women dreamed for their men to have Ibiki rose and pulled the jumper over his head, kicked off his boots and took off his leather pants before pulling Sakura up and off the ground into his arms, devouring her mouth as one arm snaked around her waist under her clothes and the other stripped her. In minutes he was laying her down on the bed and covered her naked body with his. Like two large stretching cats they rubbed against each other, Ibiki nuzzling Sakura's neck as he touched every bit of skin he could touch, enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his chest but that miniscule noble part of him forced him to roll over and place her on top of him.

It was torture and it was bliss.

For Sakura being able to touch Ibiki was so exhilarating and pleasurable it was a high all of its own, being able to touch, taste, lick and kiss and Kami was he perfect for her to devour after her famine, all six foot six and over two hundred and twenty pounds of him. And he was letting her.

It was a torture method Ibiki had never actually examined but Kami at this moment he was on the ropes. Sakura mouth, tongue and hands were everywhere, he wanted to savour it but knew the need was too sharp for such indulgencies, he fisted his hands in the sheet, cursing under his breath and clenching his teeth despite the moans that escaped as Sakura rubbed her groin over his, he could smell and feel her arousal but with the haze in her eyes realised that her need for skin was higher than for sex.

His hands rose and fell over her body, stopping and stilling when they touched her swollen stomach, larger with the presence of twins, the skin was still soft but taunt, rounded in a way that Ibiki tilted his head at. It was intriguing and Ibiki could not stop touching it, palms, fingers, thumbs, male pride rose - a part of him saying that he was responsible for this, for Sakura's new found beauty, another scoffed at his stupidity.

Until a tear splashed onto his hand.

Looking up he shifted to sit up, one hand caressing Sakura's cheek as his eyes asked the question. Sakura's hair was sticking out, emerald eyes shedding tears and her lip trembled and Ibiki was entranced. "He hasn't touched my stomach or cared about them. He doesn't care about them."

The twins Sakura carried were simply a means to an end for the Uchiha, Ibiki knew that but even he was momentarily surprised by the implications her words had. To Sasuke, Sakura was the means to an end, a breeder and the children a way to carry on the bloodline. It was cold and stark and a scary prospect for a parent to realise for their children.

Lip trembling Sakura looked at the large man who in minutes had shown her more affection, caring and even love than her husband ever had. "Make love to me?"

Ibiki's eyes lit up, his kiss of agreement soft and gentle, his hands enveloping her body into his as he held her and treated her like precious crystal. But he was going to make her shatter.

For Sakura it was a haze of pleasure, he moved her to lie beside him, hands and lips worshipping her breasts, he found that sensitive spot on her neck and made her squirm, never painful but tweaking, stroking and biting just enough to make her gasp. Wandering hands found her folds, fingers slick from her arousal as they stroked and entered her body, his lips catching her cries of pleasure when he circled and plucked her clit, holding her as she cried in orgasm, the pleasure a hundred times more than Anko ever achieved as she clutched his shoulders and trembled in the shelter of his arms. The nudging of his cock against her folds had her moaning his name, Ibik I holding her to him and whispering such sweet endearments that if not for watching him through lust filled hooded eyes she wouldn't have believed it. When he entered she truly moaned, loud and surrendering as he filled and stretched her, inching in until he hit her cervix. He devoured her mouth with kisses, waiting for her to continue, and when she shifted her hips for more of that delicious feeling they both moaned at the sensations. Ibiki held her and kissed her, every movement and touch had her gasping, until all Sakura was aware of was pleasure and of Ibiki. She shattered, screaming and tearing Ibiki's back with her nails as she cried, tears falling in true amazement just as Ibiki tightened his hold and hissed, kissing her harshly and filling her with his release.

Side by side they caught their breath, dark eyes savouring every inch of the emerald beauty by his side, large hands wiping tears, hands that were taken into small ones and kissed. They didn't speak, Ibiki gathering Sakura into his arms, one hand dropping to check he hadn't hurt or put pressure on her stomach before settling to enjoy the touch of her hands as they kept reaching to ensure he was real.

They spent the day there in the bed, making love and touching, Ibiki feeding her when her stomach growled and holding her when she slept. No words were spoken and when Ibiki left that night after helping to clean up the kiss that was supposed to be short nearly had them returning to the bed, but for the warning from an ANBU of Uzumaki's soon to be arrival.

Entering ANBU Headquarters Ibiki's mind was made up, calling a team to his office he stood against the wall, the anger taking over his body making his scowl and his intent to kill rise so much that the ANBU Captain stopped at the door in fear.

The door closed and with three wary ANBU facing him Ibiki gave his orders. "You're getting the Uchiha on your team when he passes the tests. On your first mission, your secondary objective is to make sure he doesn't survive." The satisfaction that rolled off the ANBU at the orders would have had even the Hokage shivering at the smirk Ibiki gave.

X-x

Holding her son and daughter Sakura sighed, her heart filled with pride, love and relief. Both healthy and strong only time would tell if they actually held the Sharingan, Kakashi promising to teach them when it emerged, all of Team Seven, her friends and their parents backing her when the Elders and Council tried to plan their upbringing to utilise the most out of the Sharingan upon the news of Sasuke's death.

As the hospital room door opened, Sakura smiled at the man who had really swayed the old geezers, citing the Uchiha history and the behaviour of Sasuke and Itachi, enforcing the belief that raising two children to love their village and those in it would ensure loyalty and the need to protect more than anything. The man who to her amazement had shown her love.

"Hey."

Scooting over on the bed Sakura rolled her eyes as Ibiki leaned on the side, peering down at the twins but happy to leave them sleeping.

"Anko said to tell you no matter how much you made her scream or how much she liked making you scream she is never stepping into a labour room with you or holding your hand again."

Laughing quietly Sakura leaned her head on Ibiki's shoulder. " I owe her."

"She said she's already said what she wants in return. To either watch us or take part."

"Sounds fun." Smiling Sakura sat up and with practiced skill from the last two days dropped one side of her gown and shifted her daughter to latch onto her nipple and feed, the little whimpers replaced with tiny sucking noises. Ibiki's gaze so riveted to the scene he had to ask Sakura to repeat herself.

"I asked would you hold my hand or enter the labour room again?"

Dark eyes caught Sakura's gaze, all the air whooshing out of her lungs at the hard look in his eyes, no argument would be allowed to his statement.

"I was hoping the next one would be mine."

x-x

x-x

_DiaDuit,_

_I really hoped you enjoyed this, the little nugget been in my brain for a few days. I haven't forgotten my other fics and am hoping to get to them soon._

_On a personal note, thanks so much for everyone's support the last year, New Year's Eve I celebrated my first Wedding Anniversary, a hard, hard year one I hope no one else experiences but know many do and for those I give my best wishes and prayers. On the 20__th__ of December we got the best Christmas present ever – my husband is in remission, so it was a lovely quiet Christmas._

_Hoping to read your reviews,_

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
